The Power to Heal
by FullDexter Alchemist
Summary: Ed is missing, so it's up to Roy, Riza, and Al to find him. What they find is not what they had expected at all. An edchimera fic. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm the FullDexter Alchemist and this is my very first fanfiction! Woot! Since it is my first, I'm just warning you ahead of time that I don't think it's that great, but my friends have reassured me that it is fine. So I guess it's up to you. I originally wrote it because my friend had a contest going for anyone who wanted to write an edchimera fic. At first I got intense writer's block so I stopped writing it. After some time I glanced at it again and decided to give it a second try. I edited it a bunch, so now here is the finished product. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, Ling would have been in the anime. **

**  
The Power to Heal**

Chapter One 

Roy was pissed. Not just any type of pissed, Roy was **extremely** pissed. Nothing had been going right that day. Reports had crossed his desk about Scar still being on the loose and murdering any state alchemist who happened to cross his path. Other reports had talked about how chimeras were being spotted on the outskirts of Central. Even though these reports were terrifying, they were nothing compared to what had happened earlier that day. The thing more terrifying than Scar or even chimeras was...Riza. Why was Riza the worst thing that happened? Well...  
**  
Flashback: **  
Word had started to pass through headquarters that Riza was back from her two-week vacation. Sensing that there would be trouble, Roy's subordinates decided to run like hell before Riza decided to show up and go trigger-happy on all their asses. Roy, completely tied up in his work, had missed hearing the rumor that was floating around the office. He was the only one left when Riza decided to make her appearance. She hurridely walked through the door and saluted.

"Colonel Mustang, I'm ready to report back to work..." She stopped. Looking down at the ground she noticed what seemed like hundreds of paper cranes littering the floor. Upon further inspection, she spotted that the Colonel was the one making them. _I never knew he liked to do origami. That's just odd. _Realization slapped Riza in the face when she figured out exactly **what **those cranes were made from. She cocked her gun and...  
**-Bang, bang, bang-  
**  
"I want all of those cranes unfolded, filled out, and signed by tonight. I better see that pen moving when I get back." **-Slam- **

Riza had left a whimpering Roy in his office with some new bullet holes decorating the back wall behind his desk. Roy will have to think twice before slacking off again.

**Back in the present: **  
"Mumble, grumble." _I've been working on this paperwork **all day**, but Riza won't give me a break. She won't let me stop for lunch, or even use the bathroom for that matter. I **HATE** paperwork!_

Suddenly the office door flew open and in the doorframe stood Alphonse.

"Colonel! I need your help!"

_Yes! A distraction! _"What seems to be the problem Alphonse?"

"My brother is missing!"

"Are you sure you didn't just overlook him? He is rather small," Roy snickered.

"Stop with the jokes, this is serious!" Alphonse snapped.

-Sigh- "Alright, just tell me what happened."

"The other day my brother and I got into an argument. He got so mad that he just got up and walked out on me. At first I thought that getting out of the house would cool his head, but it's been three days and he still hasn't come back. I tried searching in all of his favorite places, but I still wasn't able to find him. I just don't know where to look anymore. I need help finding him."

"FullMetal has been missing for **three days**?" Roy was worried about his young subordinate. Sure FullMetal had walked out on his brother before, but he usually came back after a couple of hours to try to make amends. Wandering around for three days didn't sound like him at all. He must be in serious trouble, or else wreaking havoc on the city. Either one would look bad for Roy's career since FullMetal was **his** subordinate. He better go find him.

Roy hurried out of his office and called to his troops. Or at least, he would have called to his troops, but they all seemed to be missing except for Riza.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Riza saluted. "I haven't seen them at all today, sir."

"Damn. I guess we will have to make do with three people then." 

"What's going on, sir?" Riza asked with a confused look on her face.

"FullMetal is missing, so you, me, and Alphonse will have to go look for him. Now lets move out!"   
**  
Much later that night: **  
"Where the hell could he be?" Roy grumbled.

"Calm down Colonel, we'll find him," Riza reassured him.

Al panicked, "But what if we don't?"

"Dont worry, we'll find him. He's bound to show up sooner or later."

From there they kept walking in silence. The three of them had already searched the downtown area of Central and were now heading more towards the outside rim of it. As they walked, they could hear cats fighting in the alleys and raccoons digging through the trashcans looking for a late night snack. At one point, Al tried to sneak off and rescue a kitty to put into his armor, but Roy forbade him from doing so. Roy wanted to find FullMetal as soon as possible without any interruptions, especially since they were in the bad part of Central where there had been recent chimera spottings. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to search for him here so late at night.

"Alphonse, I think we should quit for now and try again in the morning after we've all gotten some rest."

"No, Colonel. I'm really worried about my brother, we can't just give up."

"It would be in our best interest to stop for now, especially with all the chimera sightings."

"But..."

"No buts. We'll keep looking as we head back to headquarters. If we don't see him, we will continue our search in the morning. Now lets hurry and find him before a chimera does."

It got silent again as the group passed old broken down factories and warehouses that had long gone out of business, along with a neverending string of alleyways and dead ends. The further they walked, the darker it got since it seemed like almost every streetlamp was out. The area was just downright creepy. No sane person would wander around here this late at night, unless they were armed. Roy pulled out his ignition cloth gloves, Riza cocked her gun, and Al got into a fighting stance. The sooner they were out of here, the better.

All of a sudden, there was a slight rustling in one of the alleys. The three jumped and turned, snaping to attention and getting ready to strike if need be. They waited...and waited, but they didn't hear the noise again. They turned to leave, but Roy had a bad feeling that they shouldn't leave just yet. Suspecting that maybe the noise was a chimera; Roy snapped his fingers and made a spark big enough to peer into the alley. What he saw froze him in his tracks. It was... 

"EDWARD!"

**So that was the first chapter. Yay cliffhangers! So what did everyone think of the story so far? Love it? Hate it? If you have any comments, opinions, flames, etc please review and tell me what you all think. Comments are greatly appreciated!**

Just to let everyone know, I have the second chapter almost completely finished. I would like at least five good reviews before I even decide whether or not to post the second chapter. Like Seaki says: When one person likes it, I keep writing. Well with me, I need more reassurance that it's good.

Finally, I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reads my fanfic, and especially thanks to the Fullmetal Chibi and Seaki for encouraging me to keep writing! Without them, you wouldn't even be reading this now.

See ya in the next chapter! (The next one is better in my opinion, at least you find out what Ed is! Bonus points to anyone who can guess what he is!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story, especially my reviewers! As promised, here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy. But first, a few comments for my reviewers:**

**Fullmetal Chibi- Ouch! Why are you stabbing me if it's a good story? lol**

**notashrimp1- I'm sorry, but Ed is not a kitty. I kind of wanted to come up with an original idea. I also felt that I couldn't compete with all the other really good kitty!Ed stories out there. I hope you still like it anyway!**

**BlackFire-Dog- Wow! Lots of guesses! One of them was sort of right though, just not specific. I did like the idea of turtle!Ed though! Dies laughing I really want to write that now, along with Fullmetal Chibi's idea!**

**KonohaYaoiLuver and RealNutcase- Sorry for the cliffie, I hate them when they aren't my own stories. Here is the next chapter for you though! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, Hughes would still be alive. cries**

**Chapter Two**

"EDWARD!" Al shouted and ran over to him. His brother was in bad shape. Ed was lying unconcious, face down on the ground. His face was covered in bruises, and blood ran down the side of his face. Al couldn't really see the rest of his body because it was covered with what looked like a red and gold feathery blanket.

_What attacker would take the time to cover their victim with a blanket?_ Then realization had dawned on Roy. That was no blanket of feathers, those were **wings**!

He ran over to FullMetal to investigate the extent of the damage. Roy took a closer look at the wings, and sure enough, they were real and attached to Edward's back. Not only that, but he also had a long feathery tail sticking out of the top of his pants. Blood had begun to drip from the new limbs that had poked through his skin.

Roy carefully lifted Ed into his arms to inspect what other damage had been done. The boy was as light as a feather and looked pretty pale. His chest was also badly bruised and looked kind of swollen. Looking at FullMetal's feet he noticed that the real foot had transformed into what looked like a bird's foot with pretty nice sized talons. Whoever did this really knew their stuff about chimeras.

"What should we do with him, Colonel?" Riza asked with sadness in her voice. "We need to fix him up right away."

"The ideal solution would be to take him to a hospital, but then they would probably send him to a lab for testing, and I definitely don't want that to happen. Another option would be to take him back to my place and fix him up the best we can there. Edward and Alphonse could stay with me for awhile until we come up with a way to change Ed back to normal."

"Really? Thank you, Colonel! Ed and I appreciate your hospitality, but do you really think we can change him back?"

"There has never been a successful attempt to change chimeras back to the way they were before, but that doesn't mean we can't try. Let's head back to my place so we can bandage his wounds right away."

The three rushed back to Roy's house with Edward nestled safely in Roy's arms.

**At Roys:**

_Augh! Why do I hurt so much? I feel like someone beat the crap out of me. _Ed slowly opened an eye and immediately shut it again. _Where the hell am I? _Ed opened his eye again and spotted Alphonse sitting on the floor by the bed he was in. Taking another look around, he noticed he was lying on his stomach in an unknown bedroom, with no pictures on the dressers or walls to give him even a slight hint as to where he was. Ed tried to push himself up, but it hurt too much to move and his arms decided to give out beneath him. He plopped face down on the bed and groaned.

Alphonse heard the shuffling and looked up. "Brother? Are you finally awake?"

"Yeah. Where are we? What happened?"

"We are currently at the Colonel's house and you have been unconcious for about two days now. As for what happened, I was hoping **you** could tell me. Roy, Riza, and I found you unconcious in the outskirts of Central. What happened to you, Brother?"

-Pause- "I...don't know. The last thing I remember was that you and I had gotten into..." Ed paused again when something shuffled and fell over his shoulder into his line of vision. It had feathers and looked like a wing of some sort. Ed glanced over his shoulder to see what it was.

"Brother, don't freak out. When we found you, you were lying in an alley and had been transformed into a chimera."

Ed's face turned pale. _I'm a chimera? No! I can't be! I have to get Al his original body back. I can't search for the philosopher's stone looking like this._

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked as he put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed conjured up one of his fake smiles. "Yeah Al, I'm fine. Will you leave me alone for a little bit? I need time to adjust to the feathers.

"Sure thing, Brother. Just call Roy or me if you need anything at all." Al headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Ed heard the door click shut, he got back to thinking._This is just another obstacle in the way of the stone. All I have to do is find a way to overcome this. _Then a thought hit him. _If I can find a way to ditch the feathers, it wouldn't be to hard to hide the foot. But how should I go about doing it? _An idea came to Ed and he cringed. _It's going to be messy, but it's worth giving it a shot._

Ed slowly pushed himself up from the bed and made his way for the door. He stumbled into the hallway, noticing Al and Roy in the living room discussing who the attacker could be. Not wanting to be seen, he used his ninja skills to silently creep by and move towards the bathroom. Once inside, he made sure to lock the door so that the other occupants of the house couldn't get in. Ed looked in the mirror, "Am I sure I want to do this?" _Yes._ He slowly clapped his hands together until the blue flash appeared in his palms and started to crackle. He paused, gulped, then touched his flesh palm against his automail arm, creating his usual blade. _Well...here goes nothing._

**And...another cliffhanger! I'm sorry everyone! I just had to! I couldn't resist! Besides, the chapter would have been WAY too long if I hadn't cut it short. I kind of want all my chapters to be even in length. **

**I just wanted to let everyone know, I have the next chapter already typed up. Same as last time, I would like at least 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. I'm going to be leaving for vacation on the 29th, and if I don't get my reviews by then, you will have to wait until I get back for the next chapter. Sorry. cries If that happens, I promise to post 2 chapters as soon as I get back. Sound good?**

**Well...See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing so quickly! I wasn't expecting to get my five reviews the first day I posted the chapter, so I'm sorry I'm posting this a little late. Thanks everyone for waiting, I really appreciate it! Now for the comments:**

**Fullmetal Chibi- Eep! I'm writing! I'm writing!**

**Crazy Chick 963- Your right, it is like X-Men 3. I saw the idea and had to use it. It works perfectly in my story. If you don't want to read it, just skip down a little bit. It's not too bad though, cause I'm not good at writing gore or anything. TT Poor Angel.**

**BlackFire-Dog- I can't tell you yet! But you will probably figure out what type of bird he is in this chapter anyway!**

**Edward Scissorhands21 and Raven's Light- Yeah, I agree with you. There are just too many and I felt like I couldn't compete with them anyway.**

**Akima and Lita Kitsune- I'm glad you both like it! Also...I can't believe people on Gaia have actually read my story. Thank you Lita and all the other unknown Gaia readers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, Nina and Alexander would still be alive. TT**

**Chapter 3**

Ed brought the blade above his head, then sliced through the air towards the first wing. The blade made contact and broke the skin, Ed screamed. _Shit, Roy and Al probably heard that. I'll have to make this quick. _Ed started to slice at the wing again, but this time he didn't stop. He kept hacking and cutting, desperately trying to be rid of the horrible new limb. Blood had started to gush down his back, and feathers fell to the floor into the sea of blood. Ed tried to stiffle his cries, but he just couldn't do it. The pain was so bad that tears had somehow managed to squeeze their way past his eyes and were streaming down his face.

**-Crack-**

One wing was free and fell to the floor. Ed began to sob as he started to cut the next wing loose.

Hurried footsteps made their way down the hall towards the bathroom. "FullMetal! What's going on in there?" Roy shouted with both worry and anger filling his voice.

He got no response. "FullMetal? Do you hear me?" Nothing. Roy tried to open the door only to find that Ed had locked it. "I order you to open this door **right now**,FullMetal!" Still nothing, Roy pulled out his ignition cloth gloves and snapped, causing the door to burst into flames and reduce to a pile of ashes. He rushed through the now open doorway and immediately stopped in his tracks. He didn't like what he saw at all. Roy was standing in a pool of blood and feathers while Ed was hacking away at the last remaining wing.

**-Crack-**

The second wing finally came off while Ed collapsed to his knees and started to cry harder with his head in his hands.

Roy was shocked. "Ed, what did you do?"

Ed didn't answer. He slowly stumbled to his feet and raised his automail blade again, this time aiming for the tail.

Roy noticed what was happening and ran towards Ed. He caught the automail arm and slammed the boy against the wall. Roy stared hard at Ed and couldn't control the rage in his voice. "What were you **thinking**?"

Ed turned his face from Roy, he couldn't bear to look at him at the moment.

"You should have come to Al or me before deciding to chop your own limbs off. Maybe we could have thought of a better way to fix this, but** no**, you just had to act on your own."

Ed didn't feel like being lectured at the moment, so he tried to run, but Roy had a firm grip on him. "Let go of me," Ed whispered.

"No."

"I said **let go**!"

"No."

They glared at each other before Ed turned his head away again.

Roy sighed. _I'm being harsh. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in his shoes. _

"Come on, let's bandage your wounds and get you back into bed," he stated while heading towards the closet in search of towels and medical supplies.

Ed nodded and started walking towards the sink. It was a challenge to walk when it seemed like the room was spinning, but he needed to hide it from that bastard. It was bad enough that man saw him like this, it didn't need to get worse by making himself look even more weak. _At least Al didn't follow him in. _

Suddenly Ed stumbled, things had gone black and he felt himself falling out of conciousness.

Roy had found the items he needed, and turned around just in time to see Ed fall. He dropped the supplies and was able to run and grab Ed before he cracked his skull open on the hard tile floor. _Great, he passed out from blood loss. To the bedroom then. _He carefully scooped Ed up into his arms, remembering to mind the boy's back, and bent down to pick up the medical supplies that he had previously dropped. He headed into the hallway after making sure he had everything. Right outside the door to the bathroom, he spotted Alphonse waiting anxiously for them.

"What happened to my brother? Is he alright?"

Roy spoke reassuringly, "He'll be fine, we just need to keep a closer eye on him in the future to make sure he doesn't pull a stunt like this ever again."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to cut off his new limbs."

Al cringed. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"Sure. Can you take these supplies from me and lay the towels on the bed? After that you can grab some wet towels from the bathroom so we can clean up the blood and see the extent of the damage."

Al hurried off to the bedroom to accomplish his tasks with Roy following after him. Roy gently set Ed on the towels covering the bed when Alphonse was finished and then started pulling bandages and gauze out of the medical kit. _First I better clean up the blood as best as I can. _He sat on the edge of the bed with a wet towel in hand and started to wipe up the blood on Ed's back. When the blood was gone, he saw...nothing. No wounds, no scars, just skin. Ed's back looked normal again! _He really did it! There is no sign of him having any wings! _A thought came to him. _If his wings are gone, maybe that means we can get rid of the tail too. _He pulled one of his ignition cloth gloves out of his pocket, and was about to snap when...

"What are you doing? Don't hurt my brother!" Alphonse shouted as he tried to take the glove out of Roy's hands.

"Calm down, Alphonse. I just want to see if we can get rid of his tail, since he was able to rid himself of the wings."

"...Alright, as long as you don't hurt him."

"I won't." Roy put on the glove, and snapped. He had managed to set the tail on fire, but it didn't burn, it was just on fire. _Why didn't it burn off? This whole situation just keeps getting stranger. _He awoke from his thoughts to see Alphonse grab ahold of the tail, and pull. In one swift motion, it came off in his hand. They both leaned in to see what would happen, as Roy wiped up the blood. There was a light red flash as the wound slowly started to heal itself and quickly close up like nothing had happened.

Al was shocked. "H...how did that happen?"

"I...don't know, but I'm going to try to find out. For now, let's let Ed sleep." They both cleared off the medical supplies and got Ed ready for bed. After making sure he would be alright, the two walked out and left Ed to his slumber.

**And that's the end of chapter 3! I'm glad because that chapter had given me a bit of writer's block, along with chapter 4. I'm sorry everyone, but it will take me a little longer to get chapter 4 up. I'm having writer's block at one part. I hope to have it up by the 28th though. If not, then it will take longer to update since I will be on vacation. Don't kill me! As soon as I get back from vacation, I shall post the next chapter, whichever one that ends up being. It could be 4 and it could be 5.**

**Remember, at least 5 reviews!**

**See ya soon everyone! I'll be waiting in the next chapter, hopefully with a surprise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I hope that everyone is happy to know that I have decided to update the story real quick before I have to go on vacation. Woot! White water rafting here I come! Lol! Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone for all of your reviews. It makes me happy to know that at least some people like my story! -throws luff to all- Now onto the comments:**

**Fullmetal Chibi- Yeah, I'm sorry I have to abandon you, but you've already abandoned me twice this summer. Now it's finally my turn!**

**Keeper of the Times- I'm glad you liked it!**

**RealNutcase- Lol! He is a bloody fool, but I probably would have done the same thing if I were him.**

**Crazy Chick 963 and Konohayaoiluver- Yeah, it is like x-men. The idea just worked perfectly in the story. Sorry for the gore.**

**Lita Kitsune- You find out in this chapter why he healed so quickly!**

**BlackFire-Dog- Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! I'm glad someone was able to guess! Nice job!**

**TayloWolf- Lol, I do that sometimes to and then I get weird looks from my brother! And I didn't think my story was as great as you make it sound, but I'm glad you like it! **

**Seaki- Thanks! I feel honored! -sends luff to Seaki- Sorry I couldn't update for you to read last night, I didn't realize what time it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, Scar would still be alive. -cries-**

**Chapter 4**

Ed awoke with a start. Tremors overtook his body and he bent over from the force. Blinding pain shot through his back and Ed became scared. _What the hell is happening to me? _He was shaking so hard that his automail started to clank and he tried to steady himself. It felt like something was trying to poke through his back, when it broke the skin, he screamed.

Roy burst through the door with Al on his heels. "Ed! What's wro..." The two had made it into the bedroom just in time to see wings shoot out of Ed's back and flutter gently to his side. He collapsed onto the bed, now again equipped with wings and a tail.

Roy and Al watched in wonder. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Roy broke the silence, "Alphonse...could you stay here and watch over your brother to see if anything else happens? I need to get some sleep before I have to get up for work tomorrow. It will be easier to research info at headquarters about what he is and how to rectify it." With that said, he walked out of the room and left Ed in Al's care.

Al took a seat next to the bed. "Brother, what's going on with you?" he whispered into the darkness.

**The next morning:**

_This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is all a dream. _Ed opened his eyes, it was not a dream, his wings were back. "AUGH!"

Al looked up from his spot on the floor. "Brother, calm down. We'll find a way to fix this and then we can start the search again."

"But no one has been able to successfully split apart a chimera. I'm doomed." Ed put his head in his hands.

Al stood up and patted Ed's shoulder. "Calm down, we'll fix this eventually."

"I doubt it."

Al huffed. "You won't get back to normal with that attitude. Instead of sulking, why don't you go find something productive to do. You could start by trying to figure out exactly **what** you were combined with."

Ed sighed. "Fine. Could you leave me alone for a little bit to think things through?"

"No way. Last time I did that, you tried to mutilate yourself. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I won't do that again, I know better this time, I promise."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Ed pleaded.

Al sighed. "Fine, but i'll be waiting right outside your door this time in case you try anything stupid."

Ed smiled. "Thanks Al."

Al walked out of the room and left Ed to his thoughts. _Great, what am I supposed to do now?_

**Around Lunchtime:**

_He's been in there a long time, I should probably check on him and bring him some lunch. He must be hungry by now. _Al knocked on the door, "Brother? May I come in? I've brought you some lunch!"

No answer.

"Brother?"

Still nothing.

_Oh no! What did he do now? I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. _

"I'm coming in, Ed." Al drew a small transmutation circle on the door and alchemically unlocked it. He ran inside and saw Ed sitting in the same spot where Al had originally left him deep in thought. -phew-

"So did you come up with anything, Brother?"

"No. There's no point in trying anyways, I'd just find a way to screw it up like everything else."

Al was worried. Why was his brother acting this way? "Listen to me brother, you are not a screw up!"

"Just face it, Al. I **am** a screw up. I've ruined everything in our lives."

"How so?"

Ed sighed. "I was the one who forced you to help me with the human transmutation, and then you ended up in that horrible tin can, all thanks to me."

Al glared. "You didn't force me to do the human transmutation, I could've refused if I had wanted to, but I didn't. So stop blameing yourself! It wasn't your fault I ended up this way!"

Ed glared back. "Yes. It. Was!"

"Jeez, Ed. It wasn't all your fault, I was to blame also. So stop moping like a little child and let's find a way to fix things."

Steam came out of Ed's ears. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD SO SHORT THAT IF SOMEONE WERE TO EAT HIM, HE WOULD GET LOST IN THEIR TEETH?"

"I didn't say all that and you know it! Now let's try to find a way to fix you."

Ed turned his back on Al. "I don't want to, there's no point."

"Yes there is, now come help me."

"THERE'S NO POINT!" With that, Ed stormed towards the door, the rage inside him turning to fire.

Al's jaw would have dropped if he had one. "Brother..."

Ed turned around with a huff. "What do you want now?"

Al started to stutter. "Y..you...you're..."

**Later that night:**

Roy had just pulled up into his driveway after a long day filled with paperwork. He ran up to the house and hurridely stuck his house key into the lock. He wanted to get inside as soon as possible, so he could check on Ed and tell him what he found out. During the day, he was able to sneak away from Riza and head to the Central Library to research Ed's condition. What he found out was pretty shocking.

He slammed open the door. "Ed? Al? I'm home, and I have some pretty interesting news for you. I found out Ed's a..." He stopped and ducked out of the way just before he would have been hit in the head with a fireball.

"A phoenix, perhaps?" Ed asked with a sly grin. His wings and tail were ablaze and in his automail hand was a fireball.

Roy was stunned. "How did you do that?"

Ed grinned. "There's a new flame alchemist in town!"

**And that's the end of chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm just glad that this chapter is also out of the way because I was getting writer's block on this one also, and then I came up with two good ideas and just had to pick one out of the two. It was difficult!**

**I'm leaving tomorrow for West Virginia to go white water rafting, but I hope that I can get chapter 5 and possibly chapter 6 up as soon as I get back. I'll only be gone for a week. I feel bad that I have to make you all wait. -cries- I need at least 5 reviews and a weeks worth of time for the next chapter or two. See ya in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back from West Virginia! I got a few war wounds from white water rafting, but it was all worth it! Especially the part where I fell into the hole. Lol, the hole was a class 5 rapid called "surprise." It was great! Riding in the duckies (single person blown up raft) was awesome! It was just a great experience! **

**It just wanted to tell you all that you better thank both Fullmetal Chibi and Seaki. After I got back from vacation, I was exhausted and being lazy with this chapter. They kept hounding me everyday since I got back, telling me to update, and eventually giving me death threats! Wow!...Now for comments:**

**Lita Kitsune- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Fullmetal Chibi- Yup! It was my turn! Lol! You scare me sometimes!**

**BlackFire-Dog- Nice! It's awesome that you were able to figure it out!**

**DCL1981- I really wanted to do an original story, so here it was! And the idea of Ed becoming a phoenix amuses me! **

**TayloWolf- Lol! I'm glad you like it! But I still think you are exaggerating a bit. Your story is so much better than mine!**

**Chachamaru15- Lol! I'm glad that you and Ed liked it!**

**Realnutcase- Lol! It sure looks that way!**

**fullmetal'sgirl92- I'm glad you like it! And thank you very much for the offer! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, don't hesitate to tell me what they are. Help is always appreciated!**

**totallyinlovewithed- Eep! -ducks and holds up chapter- H...here it is, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, ummm...I would be famous! **

**Chapter 5**

The trio sat in Roy's living room discussing Ed's chimera problem trying to find some answers.

"You have no idea who did this to you, FullMetal?"

Ed shoke his head. "The last thing I can remember before finding out I was a chimera, was getting into a fight with Al."

Roy sighed. If only Ed could remember what happened, then they would be able to track the person down and possibly find a way to fix Ed. "Is there anyone you can think of that might have done this?"

Ed glared. "You know that I have an unbelievable amount of people out there that want to kill me. Any one of them could have done this."

Al decided to chime in. "Brother, what about the ones that actually know how to make chimeras? The only people I can think of that have made chimeras before were the staff at lab 5, Tucker, and Cornello. Could it possibly be one of them?"

Ed froze. He remembered everything now. It was...Tucker.

**Flashback:**

Ed had stormed off after the fight and was aimlessly wandering around the city, muttering to himself about how much of a jerk Alphonse was. He had been wandering for hours before even realizing it and had found himself in the deserted part of town. _How did I end up here? _Ed shivered. _This place makes me nervous, I better head back. _Ed turned and found himself face to face with a chimera that was part lion and part lizard. It roared in Ed's face, covering him in drool, then lunged, but Ed was able to get out of the way before it was able to bite him. _Whew, that was close._

Out of nowhere, more of the same type of chimera came running at Ed from all directions, he was trapped. He got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself when all of a sudden a whistle was heard and the chimeras stopped. _Why did they stop? Is someone commanding them? _Ed glanced around and saw something else step out of the shadows and begin to walk towards him. _That must be the person commanding them. _Ed squinted into the darkness, trying to get a better look at his attacker. What he saw scared him stiff, it was a bear like thing with Tucker's upside-down face on it.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to see you again," Tucker smiled.

"Cut the crap, Tucker. What do you really want with me?"

"Only to do what I had done with the others I had captured. Experiment on you and create a perfect chimera to help me get back into the military. An alchemist such as yourself would probably make an excellent chimera!" With that said he snapped his fingers, and the chimeras all jumped at Ed and knocked him down onto the hard pavement where he banged his head and the world went black.

A few hours later, Ed awoke tied to a table. He struggled, but his bonds were too tight. _Great, how the hell am I supposed to get out of here. Think! _He glanced around and spotted Tucker sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Noticing that Ed wasn't unconcious anymore, he stood up. "Ah, you're awake. Now we can get started." Tucker slowly approached the table and started the array that Ed was laying ontop of. It flashed a brilliant shade of blue, and Ed screamed from the pain. He was once again taken by the darkness.

Tucker grinned.

**Back to the present:**

Ed came out of his trance and shivered. He glanced up and noticed that Al and Roy were staring at him with worry written on their faces.

"B..brother? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. When you mentioned Tucker, my memories of that night came back. Tucker was the one who made me like this."

Roy looked hopeful, "Are you absolutely sure it was him?"

"I'm positive."

"I'll go call Hughes then and get him and his team right on it. They'll find him for sure. We'll get him, FullMetal!" He walked out of the room and left the Elric brothers to chat amongst themselves.

"It's good that you were able to remember who the attacker was, Ed. Now we will be able to capture him and throw him behind bars where he belongs."

"I hope so." Ed said as he stood up. "Al, I'm going to go outside and get some air, I'll come back in before dinner."

Ed headed for the backyard so he could be alone for a bit. He climbed up a tree and sat on one of the larger branches, staring up into the sky. Too many thoughts were going through his head, this whole ordeal was just too much for him. Being a chimera sucked, and what's worse is that he may never be able to become human again. No one had been able to split apart a chimera before. He was too caught up in the chimera ordeal that he just realized he forgot about his main goal, getting Alphonse back to normal. All the moping around and feeling sorry for himself had shoved the thoughts of the philosopher's stone out of his head. Instead of moping, he should have tried to find a way to fix himself so that he could start his search again. Ed dropped his head into his hands. _Al told me to stop moping, but I didn't listen. Maybe if I did, I might have come up with a cure by now and maybe even restored Alphonse. I'm such a jerk. How could I forget my main intentions?_

Ed looked up at the sky again, and without even realizing it, he started to sing.

"The flamelike rays of sunset shine upon your back  
and my hands grow cold when I cannot reach you

I scoop up and scatter the fragments of sand at my feet  
and I can't even recover the smile that used to connect the two of us

Sorrow is eating away at my heart  
but my right hand can't even feel the pain  
I can't forget your warmth that I lost that day  
and into these hands it shows you have surely  
left an impression on me

In order to keep this promise to cast aside regret  
I will board this train running

If we can gain happiness, then it doesn't matter the suffering  
if we face things together, we can attain anything, right?

Like a spiral spinning into infinity, I will walk   
down this road, though I can't escape  
knowing the truth of my own sins, I tremble  
but i'll show you I can change that suffering into strength  
no matter where I'm going

Sorrow is eating away at my heart  
but my right hand can't even feel the pain  
I can't forget your warmth that I lost that day  
and into these hands it shows you have surely  
left an impression on me."

Ed closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, not realizing he had an audience. At the base of the tree stood Alphonse with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He heard every word of Ed's song, and knew that his brother cared for him a lot. He had never heard Ed sing before, and it made him happy to realize that his brother had a wonderful singing voice.

**And that is the end of chapter 5! Again, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfic, especially my reviewers! Without them, this story wouldn't be here. And...I would just like to inform everyone that soon I will only be able to update this fanfiction on the weekends because of school starting in a week. -Ick- I'm sorry everyone. I'll still be able to update, just not every couple of days. Please don't kill me.**

**Again, I would like at least 5 reviews before I even think about posting the next chapter! See ya there!**

**I almost forgot, the lyrics posted above I had gotten from animelyrics .com. I just wanted to give credit where credit is due. For those of you who don't know what song it is, it's called Returnable Memories from the hagaren song file cd! I love that cd! -goes to listen-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back! You are all amazing! I got so many reviews for the last chapter in under 24 hours! It makes me happy to know you all like the story! I'm also glad to know that I can take my time updating when school starts, and that no one will kill me if it isn't updated right away! Thanks so much everyone! I appreciate it!**

**Now onto the comments!**

**Fullmetal Chibi- Nope, he's my Edward. It's my story!**

**TayloWolf- Yours is still better, even if it hasn't been updated in awhile. You need to update so I can find out what happens next! And I don't know if awesomely is a word, oh well, it is now! As for your 3 things: I agree that Tucker is evil, i'm glad you thought the end was sweet, and thank you so much for supporting me instead of pressuring me. Lol, I appreciate it! Thanks for glaring at the others for me! I think it did the trick!**

**BlackFire-Dog- That's a good idea! I think I will do that! Because whenever I study, I pretty much just end up staring at it and then I don't learn anything. So I'll have to do that then! Thanks so much for the tip! I appreciate the help!**

**Kuropuu- Ed was somewhat suicidal at that point, but not exactly. All he really wanted to do was get rid of the wings, not try to kill himself. **

**totallyinlovewithed- Eep! Not again! holds up new chapter Please don't send Ed after me. -cries-**

**The Vibes Alchemist- I love that song! And I'm glad you like my fic! I have a scene in my head where Ed uses his flames, I just don't know how long it will take me to get there. Sorry!**

**Chachamaru15- I'm glad you liked it! Here is the next chapter for ya!**

**Before continuing on to the chapter, I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Seaki, because I want to cheer her up! Plus, I came up with one of the ideas for this chapter from her rp contest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now.**

**Chapter 6**

Al wanted to say something to Ed after he happened to stumble across the song, but he just didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make either of them embarrassed and he was afraid that if he said something, he would never be able to hear Ed's wonderful voice ever again. So every night, Al quietly followed his brother outside and sat at the base of the tree, shutting his eyes and letting Ed's words flow through him.

Tonight, Ed's song would give Al the perfect opportunity to let his brother know he had heard. Ed closed his eyes and started to sing.

_How can I repay you brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you?  
I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool._

At that moment, Al stood up and decided that with this song, he could show his brother how he felt. He started to sing the words within him, effectively cutting Ed off from his next verse.

_Don't cry for the past now brother mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet.  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute,  
I longed to return to that time,  
I followed without a word.  
My brother the fault is mine._

Overcoming some of his embarassment, Ed joined back into the song, now with both of their voices filling the night sky.

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live._

Ed couldn't look at Alphonse, he just couldn't believe that someone had heard him sing. Ever since he became a chimera, he just had this urge to burst into song, it was so embarrasing!

Al looked up into the tree. "Brother..."

Ed cut him off. "I guess you heard me, huh?"

"Yes, and your songs are truly amazing! You should sing more often, Ed." Al smiled.

Ed looked down at his brother, Al always knew just what to say to make him feel better. Ed smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks Al. That means a lot to me."

Al climbed up the tree and sat down on a branch next to his brother. They both sat in silence, looking at the stars and just enjoying each other's company.

Roy smiled, he had been watching the entire thing.

**The next morning:**

Ed and Al had decided to go on a walk while Roy was at headquarters. It was a beautiful day outside, and they figured that they shouldn't waste it. They headed out into the Colonel's backyard, since it was very large and far away from prying eyes. They didn't need anyone to see Ed and have word get out that he was a chimera. If that happened, he would probably be hauled away to a laboratory and be experimented on.

The two had been walking and chatting for a bit when a thought popped into Alphonse's head. "Hey Ed? Have you tried to fly yet?"

"No...no, I haven't."

"You should give it a try then!"

"Yeah! I think I will!" Ed paused. "I don't know how to go about doing it though."

Al looked thoughtful. "Try getting a running start and then flap your wings."

"Alright! Here I go!" Ed started to run. When he picked up enough speed, he started to flap his wings. He got frustrated when nothing happened, so he tried flapping harder, not paying attention to where he was going. Ed tripped over a large rock, and tumbled to the ground, landing in a rumpled mess.

Al pointed and laughed. That was just too rich! Too bad Roy wasn't there. Oh well, Al would have to fill him in later.

Ed stood up and glared. "That wasn't funny."

Al was laughing so hard that he couldn't reply.

Ed turned around and stormed off, a dark cloud hanging above his head and steam coming out of his ears.

Al was finally able to calm down after a couple of minutes, and glanced around to try and find Ed. _He must have gone back inside._ Al made his way towards the door when a sound caught his nonexistent ears.

**_-_chirp, chirp-**

Al looked around and spotted a blue jay with a broken wing. It was in trouble and needed his help! Al took off towards the bird and gently picked it up and stuck it inside his armor. _There! That should do it! _

At that moment, Ed walked up with an opened bag of cheezits in his hand. "Al? What are you doing?"

"Eek! I wasn't doing anything, Brother."

"Then why are you bent over like that?"

"...Because I needed to tie my shoes."

"Oh, okay" Ed shrugged. "...Wait a minute. Al, you don't have shoes."

"Oh yeah...I forgot."

Ed glared. "You weren't picking up another stray cat were you?"

Al answered truthfully. "No." It wasn't a lie, he hadn't picked up a stray cat, only a stray bird.

The bird decided to announce it's presence then, with a loud "**-chirp, chirp, chirp-**"

Ed glared harder. "Al..."

Al sighed and pulled out the bird. "This blue jay has a broken wing and I want to help it, Brother."

"No, put it back where you found it."

"How can you be so cruel, Ed? All I want to do is heal it's wing so that it can fly again. That's all."

Ed looked thouhtful. Maybe he could pick up some flying tips from watching the bird. "All right, Al. You can keep it."

Al gave him a strange look. What was his brother up to?

Ed saw the look and quickly added, "Only until it's wing is healed. Then I want to see it gone."

Alphonse smiled. "Thank you, Brother!"

Ed smiled back. This bird just might come in handy.

**And that is the end of chapter 6! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I also hope to get in at least one more chapter before school starts. 2 if you are lucky! And like always, I would like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Thanks again to everyone who was supportive in saying that it was okay to take my time with this story! You guys are awesome!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**-smacks head- I almost forgot again. The lyrics posted above are from the song Brothers by Vic Mignona! I love that song so much! -goes to listen to it repeatedly-**


End file.
